Tσσтнραѕтє Kιѕѕєѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Flippy ignoró por completo ese último comentario. No podía distinguir si aquel sujeto se estaría burlando de él o sólo era particularmente ingenuo y, en verdad, no le importaba… O, al menos, eso pensaba hasta que algo obvio saltó a su vista, obligándole a girarse de prisa hacia donde creyó que provenía la voz." "— ¿Cómo es que estás con vida?"::...::Humanizado::..
**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Happy Tree Friends me pertenece, como tampoco lo hace la asombrosa portada o la desubicada canción de las estrofas~ (?). Todo es sin fines de lucro :'3.**

 ** _Hey!_ Hace mucho no subía nada, y como recordé que tenía un fic que siempre me dio pena publicar... _¿por qué no aprovechar que soy tan feliz como Jason en Viernes 13... para corregir ésta cosa hecha a mediados del 2014, cuando ni siquiera hacía algo de BL :'D?_**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Slash implícito, humanizado... y más OoC que el IC de la serie; además, menciones que _¿rozan el humor negro/gore & típico del cartoon, y detalles confusos~?_**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **T oothpaste Kisses.**

* * *

 _«Lay with me, I'll lay with you….  
_ _We'll do the things that lovers do.  
_ _Put the starts in our eyes,  
_ _and with heart shaped bruises and late night kisses… divine_.»

* * *

 **L** a cabeza comenzó a dolerle apenas volvió a estar consciente, aunque el hecho de lograr incorporarse medianamente le costó más que el abrir los ojos; sin embargo, para cuando lo consiguió, todo aquel esfuerzo se esfumó en un instante. No era la primera vez que aquel militar se despertaba y lo primero que sucedía es que se topaba con una escena repleta con tintes carmesí causada por su sádico «otro yo», pero eso mismo es lo que provocaba que sus pupilas estuvieran dilatadas y su respiración se entrecortara gracias a la misma agitación con la que estaba tan familiarizado.

—Veo que, al menos, tú estás bien. —A un lado, una voz masculina sonó bastante despreocupada para el panorama en el que estaban—. Tuviste mucha suerte de seguir con vida luego de todo éste caos, ¿sabes?

Flippy ignoró por completo ese último comentario. No podía distinguir si aquel sujeto se estaría burlando de él o sólo era particularmente ingenuo y, en verdad, no le importaba… O, al menos, eso pensaba hasta que algo obvio saltó a su vista, obligándole a girarse de prisa hacia donde creyó que provenía la voz.

— ¿Cómo es que estás con vida? —cuestionó, perplejo y regresando la vista a sus manos manchadas del mismo líquido escarlata que estaba esparcido por la habitación—. ¿Acaso alguien lo evitó, te salvó o…?

—Digamos que… llegué después de escuchar los pedidos de ayuda de unos cuantos niños, ya que me encontraba ayudando a una chica que había perdido a su amigo imaginario —respondió el otro al elevar la vista conforme hacía memoria— así que, si no te molesta, esperaba que me dijeras que sucedió exactamente antes de que llegara, porque no creo que acostumbres dormir en el suelo o en este tipo de particulares condiciones —agregó al acercarse a Flippy por el costado, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—No lo sé —fue la rápida contestación del militar, angustiado una vez bajó la vista—. ¡No recuerdo que es lo que pasó!

Splendid pareció ponerse a pensar, o eso demostró cuando apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras, distraídamente, empezaba a flotar libremente por la habitación, ensimismado. Flippy sólo lo observaba, aún incrédulo de la actitud de aquel extraño de cabello azul que, en esos momentos, usaba una cinta roja (con agujeros) sobre sus ojos, como las que usaban los niños cuando jugaban a ser superhéroes… y las mismas que no ayudaban en nada a esconder sus verdaderas identidades.

—Sin dudas, esto debió ser muy traumático para ti —musitó, aún con ese aire de infantil seriedad hasta que lo que pareció ser un destello de luz cruzó su rostro—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te ayudo después de ir a buscar a Lammy?

— ¿Ayuda? —Repitió desorientado el uniformado, sobretodo por su entusiasmo fuera de lugar—. ¿En verdad crees que podrás ayudarme… y seguir con vida?

—Claro. ¿Qué podría salir mal? —Splendid asintió con la cabeza y vaciló un poco, confundido, a causa de la repentina y «rara» mueca del otro que, viese por dónde se le viese, era indescifrable. No obstante, volvió a sonreír al acercársele para extenderle la mano—. Por cierto, me llamo Splendid, por si no lo sabías… o por si lo olvidaste por todo el embrollo de antes. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Flippy —contestó quedadamente el sargento, sin corresponder el gesto o siquiera verle. Había vuelto a desviar la vista hasta donde estaba el cuerpo despellejado (y fragmentado) del que antes debió ser un mimo, buscando algo de cruel realidad.

—Bien, Flippy… ¡tenemos un largo camino por delante! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Antes de que el joven de verde pudiera negarse —o siquiera arrepentirse de haber revelado su nombre—, Splendid lo había alzado en brazos (tal y como solía hacer con los niños a los que _rescataba,_ o del mismo modo que un novio lo hacía con su pareja al casarse) antes de emprender su típico vuelo ascendente, rompiendo así el techo de la casa de Toothy… y causando que el pedazo que cayó terminara por aplastar el torso de un semi consciente Handy, que sólo estaba unido a sus piernas por unos cuantos tejidos y órganos de por medio.

* * *

 **Y** , de nuevo, Flippy despertaba adolorido y mareado. No obstante, lo único que cambió fue que se percató rápidamente de que no había ni una pizca de sangre en la nueva habitación, cadáveres o algún miembro desmembrado cerca de… _¿su cama?_ ¿Hace unos minutos no estaba en el parque, junto a Splendid y a la chica francesa a la que buscaban?

Se llevó una mano a la frente y acomodó débilmente sus verdosos cabellos hacia atrás, empezando a asimilar las posibles muertes de aquellos dos para culparse, aún si no recordaba nada.

Cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua antes de tratar de aclarar su mente; eso le había recomendado Flaky y desde entonces era un consejo mucho más fiable —y eficaz— que todos los dados por su psicólogo.

A pesar de que el frío apareció junto algunas gotas de sudor, las imágenes empezaron a fluir, como si de una película vieja se tratase. Su psicólogo aparecía entre los fragmentos, pero no ejerciendo como tal —cabía decir—. De hecho, el hombre de cabello celeste y excéntricos pendientes (con forma de astas) que caían a cada lado de su cuello se encontraba hablando con otro hombre de cabello violeta y redondos lentes negros, presuntamente ciego. Lo único que ambos parecían tener en común era la bata que traían, ya que debían pertenecer al mismo hospital pero, ¿quién era él para entrometerse de esa forma en la vida de aquel hombre? Por más malo que fuese como psicólogo, no era relevante.

«Hm, no, Mr. Pickles… Sabes que matar es malo»,recordó que comentó la chica francesa que los esperaba sentada al borde de la fuente, y la misma claridad con la que lo evocaba era equivalente a la sorpresa que le provocó en su momento.

«¡Lammy! ¡Veo que has sido una buena chica y no te has ido!», había dicho Splendid con indisimulada alegría al verla, extendiendo ambos brazos, como si esperase recibir algún abrazo por parte de la fémina _… o molestarle, porque, secretamente, había conseguido lo segundo por parte de él._

De igual forma, la tal Lammy soltó una pequeña risa y acomodó uno de sus largos mechones blanquecinos detrás de la oreja mientras, siguiendo con las memorias, Flippy notó (con bastante facilidad) como _su lado malo_ debió comenzar a maquinar tanto pensamientos oscuros como el elegir la forma más exquisita y tortuosa en la que mataría a cada uno de los presentes, empezando con la francesa… y dejando para el final al molesto superhéroe para mayor deleite.

«¿Pasa algo, compañero? —Sintió que le preguntó el mismo Splendid después de que éste se tensara automáticamente por culpa de las ideas de Fliqpy—. Si no te sientes cómodo, podemos irnos…»

«No. —El militar apretó los puños, firme, mientras veía como Lammy, algo desorientada, tironeaba una de las mangas de Splendid para que éste le explicara algo que no distinguió—. Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿no es así? Realmente yo… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie más…»

Después de eso, Flippy había desviado la mirada vidriosa, incluso esperando que alguno de los dos lo juzgara o que le dieran la espalda para así poder regresar a su casa y tomar varios tranquilizantes que le inducirían —con suerte— una siesta, mas nada de eso había ocurrido.

«Ese es un pensamiento muy bonito. —Lammy le había sonreído antes de girarse hacia su hombro derecho—. _Mr. Pickles, ¿no piensas lo mismo? Deberías de seguir su ejemplo._ »

«¡Así se habla, amigo! —Antes de poder preguntar a quién le hablaba la francesa, nuevamente Splendid le distraía mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro, aunque alzaba el pulgar de la otra mano al guiñarle el ojo en un intento por animarle más—. Estoy seguro de que si todas las personas fueran así, ser un superhéroe no sería un trabajo tan pesado.»

Silenciado otra vez al momento de responder algo —con bastante escepticismo por la actitud del de azul—, la sirena de una ambulancia (robada y conducida por Shifty y Lifty) llenó el parque, opacando a unos cuantos niños que jugaban a metros de ellos.

 _«¡Ayuda!»_

Reconoció la voz de Flaky, y al ver en su dirección, notó a la muchacha pelirroja mirando a Splendid mientras señalaba temblorosamente la ambulancia.

«¡Nos distrajimos y ese par se la robó!», agregó una de las amigas de Flaky, Petunia (creyó recordar el de orbes dorados) al acercarse junto a Giggles, a quien parecía estar sangrándole el vendado ojo izquierdo.

Después de eso, oficialmente todos los recuerdos comenzaron a tornarse distorsionados y pesados. Si bien el ruido de la ambulancia no despertó a Fliqpy al pasar por primera vez, Shifty y Lifty volvieron a hacerse notar al devolverse para robarle —únicamente— el bastón al hombre de cabello violeta. _Y no. No había sido el ruido de la alarma lo que detonó su cambio de personalidad_. El causante de todo había sido el _crack_ de los huesos de Flaky cuando el vehículo retrocedió con desmesurada velocidad y la aplastó, llegando a manchar de sangre a sus amigas, que apenas se habían salvado por centímetros. Tras recordar eso, Flippy flexionó las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, empezando a temblar al mismo tiempo que lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Por más aterrado que estuviese por culpa de Fliqpy, Flippy no cerró los ojos ni se movió de su cama.

—Y-Yo… Los maté a todos…

— ¡Te traje comida!

De improvisto, Splendid había abierto abrupta y sonoramente la puerta del cuarto y Flippy sólo podía verlo sin creérselo, sosteniendo una bandeja preparada con un típico y rutinario desayuno rebosante de miel.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que logró articular, incrédulo.

—Pensé que tardarías más en despertar pero, como te oí hablar, asumí que estaría bien traerte algo de comer para que recobraras energías desde temprano —habló Splendid al acercarse a la cama hasta sentarse al borde, manteniendo su sonrisa serena y animada en contraste a la desencajada expresión del militar.

Flippy lo miró de arriba abajo en busca de alguna imperfección en Splendid. Sin embargo, cuando éste, bromeando (según creyó Flippy) trató de darle de comer con el clásico juego del «avioncito», se limitó a desviar el tenedor con el trozo de panqueque con miel, empezando a sentir algo de calor en las mejillas a raíz de lo vergonzosa que podría considerarse la situación.

— ¿Por qué no estás muerto? —Quiso saber al ver al de cinta roja directamente a sus celestinos ojos—. ¡No vayas a malentenderme! ¡N-No es que quisiera que estuvieras muerto ahora! Al menos, no cuando estoy consciente… —Se apresuró a decir, aunque al final su voz fue perdiendo fuerza y confianza, y el supuesto superhéroe lo notó.

—Oh, eso… —murmuró al bajar la vista por unos segundos, comiendo el panqueque que iba a ser para Flippy—. ¿Tampoco recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?

Como era de esperar, el de cabello verde negó con la cabeza al limpiar, con disimulo, cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiesen quedado en su rostro segundos atrás.

—Bueno… Es mejor así —dictaminó Splendid, dejando a un lado la comida para recostar su espalda contra la pared—, las cosas se pusieron algo feas ayer, cuando salimos… pero, ¿sabes? Al menos pudiste sobrevivir ¡de nuevo! Hay que ver las cosas por el lado positivo, ¿no piensas igual, Flippy?

—Sobreviví porque maté a los demás. Sólo por eso —contestó antes de que al otro se le ocurriera continuar hablando.

Viéndolo venir, suspiró antes de remplazar esa mueca por una leve sonrisa cuando se giró para verle con atención durante los segundos necesarios.

—Vamos, no fue tu culpa —dijo para tratar de animarle, aunque consiguió llamar la atención del joven sargento—. Después de todo, Lammy terminó matando a un hombre llamado The Mole (según su identificación) y tirando su cadáver a la fuente.

Los ojos de Flippy brillaron con cierta esperanza al mismo tiempo que Splendid desviaba la mirada, así omitiendo varios detalles importantes de la tarde anterior, cómo, por ejemplo, el hecho de que él mismo, por intentar detener a Shifty y Lifty (con su visión térmica) había partido en dos la ambulancia, provocando que los dos pedazos de ésta terminaran por chocarse, una contra la tienda de mascotas (de la cual salía un niño rubio que usaba pantuflas de conejo) y el otro contra un poste de luz que terminó por caer sobre Lumpy, aplastándolo al punto de que sus ojos salieran de sus cuencas tras el impacto. Petunia y Giggles parecían haberse salvado del accidente (y de Fliqpy) aunque, por culpa de la alta temperatura a la que pavimento demostró llegar, éste comenzó a derretirse, dejándolas atrapadas (y sumergiéndose) en la viscosa calle hirviendo. Y por supuesto Fliqpy había tratado de matar a alguien —las ganas no le faltaban y la idea de Lammy como su primera víctima persistía con fiereza no disimulada— pero no lo consiguió ya que, cuando éste tomó su fiel cuchillo, aprovechando que Lammy trataba de detener el sangrado de The Mole (provocado por una baldosa partida en su cabeza), un alto sujeto con bigote y sombrero le detuvo _¡e inclusive intentó atacarlo!_ Splendid, como no, trató de ayudar a su nuevo amigo de aquel malhechor (ignorando la sombría mirada ámbar, la perversa sonrisa y el arma del militar) y se interpuso entre ambos mientras flotaba al hacer su —autodenominada— pose heroica, tapando el rostro de Fliqpy con su capa roja y haciéndole rabiar por la pequeña tontería.

«Un héroe siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita», fueron sus palabras hacia Flipqy al verle por encima del hombro cuando éste se descubrió el rostro; ergo, al volverse al frente, la delgada figura desconocida ya no se encontraba por ningún lado. _Y en ese descuido Fliqpy se había impulsado hacia Splendid, apuñalándole varias veces en la espalda antes de hacerle caer estrepitosamente al césped, con el cuchillo aún incrustado…_ aunque, si no había salido lastimado, tampoco creía que debía mencionarse.

—Creo que… saber eso me alivia un poco —musitó un poco más calmado Flippy, sacando al azulado de sus cavilaciones—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu amiga Lammy?

— ¿Con Lammy? —repitió perdido Splendid al ver a Flippy sonreírle ligera y naturalmente, notando que cualquier respuesta se había desvanecido ante ello.

— _Bonjour._

Para su fortuna, la susodicha saludó animadamente al asomarse por el extremo de la puerta entreabierta. Segundos después, otro chico también se asomó, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la francesa.

—No interrumpimos nada, ¿cierto? —inquirió con tono borde el chico de aspecto similar al de la capa… si no se contaba su mirada arrogante, ojos rojizos (al igual que su cabello) y la cinta celeste que tenía sobre los ojos a modo de antifaz.

Ante la risilla de Lammy, Splendid se limitó a negar torpemente con un ascendente sonrojo, tanto con la cabeza como con las manos, mientras Flippy parecía no entender nada al verlos.

—Mr. Pickles, Splendon't y yo queríamos saber si nos acompañarían a tomar el té —avisó Lammy con una sonrisa, manteniendo el porte elegante que irradiaba.

—A mí no me metas —corrigió mordaz el pelirrojo, apenas bajando la mirada para ver a la francesa que pareció ni inmutarse por su tono.

—Yo que tú, tendría mucho cuidado de cómo le hablas a Lammy, Don't —canturreó burlón Splendid a la vez que ladeaba el dedo índice—. No querrás sufrir la ira del Señor Pepinillo…

— ¡Mr. Pickles! —Aclaró Lammy, alarmada y horrorizada más que encaprichada, llevándose sus delicadas manos a la boca un segundo antes de reaccionar, dirigiéndose hasta la cama en la que seguían Splendid y Flippy.

El primero sólo palmeó al aire mientras reía por la reacción «tan exagerada» de la muchacha, aún si era regañado —o un intento de eso— por el segundo. Sin embargo, Splendon't rodó los ojos sin molestarse en avisarle a su compañero _de lucha contra el crimen_ que el amigo —no tan— imaginario de Lammy estaría a punto de tratar de matarlo después de romper la ventana para conseguir un filoso trozo de vidrio como medio.

—Tranquila, no hay porque…

— ¡Splendid, cuidado! —lo llamó Flippy tras ponerse de pie al lado de la cama y en posición defensiva, empuñando el cuchillo que tenía guardado (sin saber cómo había llegado ahí anoche) debajo de la almohada por cuestión de costumbres.

Tal y como supuso el superhéroe de rojo, Mr. Pickles rompió la ventana cuando Lammy distrajo por una milésima de segundos al par, pero no para matar al de vestimenta azul (lo cual hubiera sido bastante difícil de lograr gracias a su total resistencia, Splendon't lo sabía mejor que nadie). Como el vidrio había sido una «gran distracción», Mr. Pickles logró quitarle el cuchillo a Flippy con claras intenciones de cortarle la garganta con el mismo y causando que Fliqpy se apoderara del cuerpo militar. Igualmente, apenas alzó en alto la hoja afilada para asestar el corte, Lammy trató de evitarlo, terminando por interponerse accidentalmente entre Fliqpy y la ráfaga de viento congelante producida por el súper aliento de Splendid, quedando congelada al instante.

—Agh, ¡Lammy! ¿Por qué te entrometiste en medio de mi pelea? —bramó con algo de vana molestia Splendid, volando cerca de donde la francesa quedó tiesa.

Splendon't alzó una ceja y lo miró sin hacer demasiado hincapié en su nivel de estupidez, él estaba más que acostumbrado a esos «accidentes» que Splendid mismo ocasionaba; Fliqpy, por su parte, quiso aprovecharse de ello mismo para hacerle sufrir más con lenta muerte que le tenía destinada desde que le vio por primera vez al salir de casa de aquel chico de nombre Toothy.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo más, la personalidad mala de Flippy alcanzó el cuchillo que Mr. Pickles había dejado caer antes de desaparecer misteriosamente y apuñaló rápida reiteradamente el pecho de Splendid ante el asombro de éste y Splendon't, tratando de perforar algún pulmón de éste… sin éxito alguno.

Respirando con cierta dificultad por la agitación del despliegue de adrenalina, Flipqy dejó de sonreír al notar que no había ni una gota de sangre derramada aunque los agujeros en la remera delatasen los cortes de antes. No obstante, peor fue cuando subió su vista hasta el rostro de Splendid… sólo para darse cuenta de que éste lo miraba entre curioso y extrañado por cómo habían acabado: ambos se encontraban sobre la alfombra que decoraba el centro del suelo y, curiosamente, el héroe de guerra seguía agazapado y respirando fuertemente sobre el superhéroe.

—Me llevaré a Lammy antes de que _algún idiota_ la mate —se excusó Splendon't sin mirarles al empujar con facilidad a la francesa congelada. Aunque esa fuera media verdad, era más fácil aceptar ello en voz alta que insinuarle algo a dos peligros potenciales.

Flipqy sólo lo siguió con la mirada, como si esperara a que el de rojo se fuese para proseguir con el meticuloso asesinato a Splendid, que había tardado más de cualquier otro.

— ¡No le vayas a hacer nada, Don't! —Se apresuró a decir su contraparte al apoyarse sobre los codos, tratando de ver hacia dónde se dirigía su compañero—. ¡Recuerda que nosotros protegemos al inocente!

Un gruñido se escuchó y, como respuesta extra, Splendon't cerró la puerta con —bastante— fuerza una vez el hielo en el que se encontraba presa Lammy cruzó el umbral del cuarto, casi rompiéndola por la exageración del gesto.

Ignorando la arenilla que caía del techo a raíz del golpe, Fliqpy volvió a su secuencia de apuñalar al sujeto que tenía debajo después de tratar de romperle las piernas con dos firmes —pero salvajes y certeros— rodillazos.

* * *

 **A** l despertar, lo primero que Flippy percibió fue una extraña y —a la vez— agradable fragancia invadiendo el familiar olor de su propia habitación. No era tan dulce como él hubiese preferido, pero el hecho de no reconocer el aroma, sin duda, le llamaba la atención.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando, no sólo se vio abrazando a un dormido Splendid en lugar de su osito de peluche, sino que sintiéndose aún más cómodo ante la calidez del otro. Lo único que el superhéroe mantenía intacto era su cinta roja ya que su ropa, rasgada y con diversos cortes, eran el obvio producto de los intentos fallidos de matarlo horas antes. Fuera de eso, tampoco parecía estar herido o…

«¡Muerto! —Gritó en su interior Flippy, causando que su rostro, antes ruborizado, palideciera considerablemente en menos de lo que cualquiera podría haber creído posible—. ¡¿Estará muerto?! »

Comprobó varias veces el pulso de Splendid en diferentes zonas; también verificó que aún respirase. Sin embargo, Flippy no se quedó tranquilo hasta que acercó su oreja hasta el pecho del de cabello azul, queriendo poder sentir los latidos de su corazón… y siendo la única cosa que logró aliviarlo de forma gradual y acompasada al ritmo.

Una vez calmado completamente —sin acceder a alguno de los tantos ansiolíticos dentro del botiquín del baño—, Flippy se dispuso a observar a su alrededor sin llegar a alejarse del _bello durmiente_ de turno «por si las dudas». Ya no había rastro del sendero mojado por el que Splendon't se había llevado a Lammy, pero la ventana seguía rota y Splendid estaba acostado encima de la mayor cantidad de fragmentos del vidrio; fue por eso que Flippy se percató la brisa que se colaba contra unos rayos de luna, ambos causantes de que despertara de forma tan serena.

Con algo de pesadez debida a la somnolencia, se puso de pie para desperezarse y marchar hasta el cuarto de baño, solamente volviendo a su desordenada cama por unos segundos para ponerse su chaqueta militar (ya que aún seguía con su musculosa puesta como único abrigo). Sin moverse del lugar, miró las sábanas y a Splendid tendido en el suelo y sonriendo embobado, como si estuviera en medio de un buen sueño a pesar de que, a juzgar por el ruido de antes y la posición en la que estaba, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se había caído.

Rebufó un poco antes de bostezar y levantó a su osito de peluche para acomodarlo encima de su cama, recostado a la almohada y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se aproximó hacia el superhéroe, pero sólo para sentarse a pocos metros de él, apoyando la espalda en el estante más cercano que daba hacia Splendid. Aunque cruzó los brazos, no cerró los ojos por miedo a que su lado malo empezara a hostigarlo, como le era habitual cada vez que bajaba la guardia. Sin embargo, al cabo de bostezar y pestañar un sinfín de veces, el militar perdió la batalla después de terminar deslizando su espalda contra la pared, terminando por quedarse dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

De alguna manera u otra, creía que Splendid lo estaba ayudado a curarse; Fliqpy no había podido matar a nadie en, aparentemente, un día entero, y eso era algo destacable.

* * *

 **C** on su habitual expresión de pocos amigos, Splendon't volvió a abrir sonoramente la puerta del cuarto de Flippy cuando el reloj marcó, puntualmente, las 7:00 A.M. con claras intenciones de despertar al par. Había abierto la boca para llamarlos a todo pulmón, pero no llegó ni a murmurar nada al ver a Splendid dormir a la par del nuevo… incluso, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y compartiendo la cobija verdosa del sargento.

—Como sea —resopló con molestia al rodar los ojos, cerrando la puerta sin cuidado alguno, producto de su celosía—. Sin ese idiota presente, no tengo que molestarme en proteger lo que queda de la ciudad del pepinillo psicótico, la francesa esquizofrénica... o evitar algún estúpido beso de pasta de dientes que me involucre.

—Siga mintiendo, _monsieur Don't_. Usted siga.

Por más loca que aquel pelirrojo considerara a Lammy, ni su negación podía contrarrestar aquella acertada e indiscutible intuición femenina.

—Piérdete, ¿quieres?

Como prueba extra estaba esa mirada esquiva ante la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba la muchacha del cuchillo escondido detrás de su espalda.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí!_ No tengo como excusarme, porque siempre salgo con cosas implícitas hasta ganar confianza :'v y como esto es... mortalmente viejo —para ser algo que recién subo ahora—, espero que haya gustado algo de lo que a mi me convenció u/o a pesar de todo el drama involucrado :'D7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 **PD: Cualquier error** **—que, de que hay alguno épico, lo hay** **— lo corregiré... eventualmente :'3. _Hace mucho no dejaba un OneShot rondando las 6:30 locales~._**


End file.
